Talk:Total Drama: Wrath of Wawawnakwa (Season 2)
I'd like to be a cameo. Just tell me when and who I'll be and I'll do it. :) You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 22:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE! I need an answer, even if it's 'no!' You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 21:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes you can but the camp hasn't started yet and you're cameo will be in Ep.2 since someone is already going to cameo for Ep.1 CodyDuncanFan97 01:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey. Probably what you could do is to have the winner of season 1 debut in a later episode... that way this camp can start sooner-Phyneo Great idea! ~CDF97 Cameo... Okay, so episode 2 is coming-up and I'll need to know who I will cameo as, please. Also inform what role I play for the challenge. Thank you. You think you're miserable?! Try living with my family. 03:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I would like to be a cameo, if that is okay Pinkwaffle 16:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Losers Is there some place the losers can go? Sorry if your annoyed by this, its just because I was the first one out. :PScienceboy0 18:54, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll make a loser's lane on the page. CodyDuncanFan97 21:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Can I make a cameo in WoW as Cameron? I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 20:50, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Sweet, thanks, man. I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 01:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) So... what'll I be doing for my cameo? I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 23:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Can I do another future cameo? It's fun. I'll be anyone doing anything... decent. I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 23:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do the next episode. Just tell me the character and the role and I'll do it. I will show the world that noobs can be respectable people. 12:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Activity Yeah, this place is going inactive again. :( Please edit cause no one can complete the trivia challenge without you, CDF97, and please start it back up again and be as active with it as you can. :) Thanks. :D Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 16:45, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Idea If this place would be inactive, you should re-open it/hold auditions. This is just my idea, no need for it to be a plan. :3 TaygenTeagan 18:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) It's not the contestants. It's just that the host is never on. Scienceboy0 (talk) 18:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) If we egt Dra's eprmission, an ACTIVE host should take over this camp. Hold on here. Why wait for an admin? CDF90 hasn't contributed here since July 17th so he's basically inactive. An admin may confirm that we may start looking for a new host, which we don't have do. I'd be glad to take over for just the rest of the season. I have a little free time for it and it'll be fun. Hope I can make a good camp conclusion. I am the first to volunteer and nobody else is so can I? (Redo) Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 10:38, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I don't want to host, but I think you will be great! This is the first camp I've joined and I really don't want to see it die! Scienceboy0 (talk) 17:14, August 16, 2012 (UTC) This camp seems so cool, how can it be inactive!?!?!? I vote Redo to be the new host..XDTaygenTeagan 18:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :<=D Thanks guys! But, risking it without an admin's approval, may get me in trouble. I'll contact an admin and fill them in on the matter with the request of taking over as well. Wish me luck! Goooop! What? It's not that disgusting 00:01, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : Shouldn't Bridgette be eliminated because she missed three challenges? She missed two before the last challenge and she missed that one so she has 3 strikes?-Phyneo Yes, she should, but the question is, well this be a reward challenge, or a double elimination again? 00:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC)CDF97 I don't see how you should care about the challenges still. I know theere's hope that people WILL be in the challenges more, but it's your choice. ;P TaygenTeagan 07:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I have different wikia accounts, I'm RuleroftheBisons97, and ThisisaWikiaUser. However, I will NOT use them for any competition or stuff like that. Stupid me thought it was one account per wiki. CodyDuncanFan97 05:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC)CDF97